


Fight

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dramatic Lucifer, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lucifer, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer treats every fight like a break-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

Lucifer treats each fight like a break up, melodramatically wrapping himself up in blankets, downing tubs of gelato (he can’t stand ice cream) and even crying a little (but only in front of Michael.) Michael lets him sleep with him and Adam in the meantime, much to his human’s dismay.

 

When he accidentally confesses that he’s genuinely terrified that Sam and Gabriel are going to leave him (in front of the whole flock, no less), they’d promised to try to ensure that their arguments never spilled over into another day. Sometimes they are successful; other times less so, but every time they fight all three of them promise that they love each other and that despite their anger, this is just another fight that they’ll eventually get through together. 


End file.
